Moving Backwards
by B-Rated
Summary: Gaara/Lee:His siblings are pairing off and devoting thier lives to being happy. When Gaara is reminded that he's sitting apon crushing loneliness how will he react and who will he look to? Kankuro/Kiba:Kiba's troubled family and Kankuro's will collide.
1. The End

I don't own.

It'll probably be confusing at first, just stick with me and feel free to ask 'what the hell is going on?'.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lee stood with his hands behind his back facing the wall in the dark room, listening to the sound of Gaara's sand armor sliding back into its gourd sitting against the wall. "Lee?" The redhead's voice caught his attention and he turned to see Gaara standing fairly close to him.

"Kazekage-sama," Lee bowed his head.

"No need to be formal," Gaara smiled.

"Hai," Lee nodded as if he had just received an order.

Gaara leaned forward closing what little distance was between them and bringing their lips together. Lee did not respond to the kiss and remained still with his hands clasped together behind his back. When Gaara pulled away and stood back on his feet Lee spoke as if nothing had happened. "Would you like me turn as you disrobe, Gaara-sama?"

"No, Lee, I want you to undress me," Gaara answered before moving up to take Lee's lips again while his hand slid down the clothed chest in front of him. Gaara's tongue worked its way into Lee's passive mouth only to find the other man still unresponsive. Gaara pulled away in defeat again. "Lee," he addressed, "do not be afraid to touch me."

Again the dark haired man nodded as if he had received another order before Gaara's lips were placed back to his. Gaara fell back to his heels forcing Lee to stumble forward and wrap his arms around the smaller body to keep them from falling. But still Lee's touch was not intimate or loving.

Gaara pulled away again and Lee's hands propped to his sides. "Do you not want this, Lee?" The red head questioned with all seriousness.

Lee nodded. "I want there to be strong ties between the Sand and Leaf villages and it would seem insulting for me to turn down an invitation from the Kazekage."

"A personal invitation, Lee," Gaara corrected, "one that has nothing to do with my position as Kazekage or the ties with our villages. You were free to turn down my request at your wish."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama," Lee bowed his head again.

"Lee, will you do me a favor?" Gaara's voice caused Lee to straighten again.

"Hai," Lee answered.

"Just for tonight," Gaara moved forward to rest his cheek against Lee's shoulder, "pretend that you do want me."


	2. The Beginning

I don't own.

* * *

Gaara sat behind his desk in the spacious office. There was a knock at the door and the call of his name as his older brother entered. "Hello, Kankuro."

Kankuro moved to stand in front of the large desk separating him from the Kazekage. "Gaara," he bowed his head respectfully, "I would like a visa to the Leaf village."

The redhead sighed. "Is this because Kiba's visa for the Sand village has run up?"

Kankuro nodded. "I wish to escort him back."

"When will you two stop jumping back and forth between Konoha and Suna?"

"When there is a village built with both sand and leaves," Kankuro smiled.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Three weeks," he answered.

"I'll start the paper work tonight," Gaara sighed again and turned his attention to a scroll on his desk.

"Gaara," Kankuro addressed.

"Hm?" the redhead looked up again.

"Temari and I are worried about you," Kankuro stated.

"Why?"

"You seem… alone," Kankuro's voice was laced with concern.

"Explain," Gaara requested.

"Temari is married now, I'm with Kiba, and what about you?"

"Kankuro," Gaara shook his head signaling for this conversation to stop.

"Why not?"

"I will not be with someone until this village accepts me for who I really am."

"How can you expect them to accept you when they don't know you?"

"Kankuro," Gaara scolded, "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back."

"Again, how do you know unless you ask him?" Kankuro questioned. Gaara fell silent. "Thank you for the visa," Kankuro bowed again and left his brother in thought.


	3. Alone

I don't own.

* * *

Gaara sat at the small table of his apartment filling out the paper work for his brother's visa. The only sounds were his leafing through paper. Everything else was silent.

Every light was on in his living quarters but yet he didn't remember ever turning them on. He reached for his glass of Sake, which was room temperature by now. He took the last sip while he finished writing on the paper in front of him. He reached over and turned off the desk lamp before taking the empty bottle and glass and walking from his home office to his kitchen.

Gently he placed the items in his hands in the bottom of the sink. He turned off the kitchen light and walked into the living room. He stared at the empty sofa meant to hold three. He couldn't ever remember himself sitting on that furniture let alone three people. Kankuro slept on it once when he had gotten into a fight with Kiba. But other than that no one ever sat there. He never had anyone over to sit there. Did he even have anyone that he would invite to his home?

He shut off the living room light and started down the hallway to his room while he thought further on the subject.

Perhaps Kankuro was right. Maybe he is alone.


	4. The Letter

I don't own.

* * *

"Here, Kankuro," Gaara handed his brother the papers over the large wooden desk.

"Thank you," Kankuro stated graciously.

"And here," the redhead handed Kankuro another envelope.

"Who is this for?" Kankuro inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"Rock, Lee," Gaara answered with a sigh.

"Can I read it?" Kankuro asked half laughing.

"No," Gaara said sternly.

"Okay…" the puppet user slid the envelope into his back pocket. "Can you tell me what's in it?"

"No."

"What's it about?"

"Kankuro!"

"Fine… fine…" he sighed in defeat. "Do you want me to deliver it personally?"

"Yes, and ask that he reply," Gaara ordered.

"Is that all?"

Gaara nodded, "now please leave, I'm getting a headache."

Kankuro obeyed by turning to leave the office.

* * *

End of short filler chapter. YAY! I hate these things.


	5. Packing

I don't own.

M rating comes in! Yay! KankuroxKiba. I have a feeling there will be a lot of these… That's kinda strange too, because I meant this to be a GaaraxLee story.

* * *

The Kazekage's brother entered his small apartment to find it in more chaos that he left it in. "Kiba!" He called. "I thought you weren't going to leave my apartment a mess this time!"

"Sorry!" The brunet yelled from the other room before walking back into the main room. "I couldn't find… what was I looking for again?" He stopped and scratched his head while looking at the mess.

Kankuro glared, covering up an incoming smile and leapt forward, throwing his arms around Kiba's waist, successfully tackling him to the ground. Kiba laughed knowing that Kankuro was only playing. The puppet user hovered over the smaller body smiling.

Kiba's own smirk turned to one of more wicked intentions. He arched his back to lean closer to the body above him. He purred into Kankuro's neck, "How will you punish me, koishii?"

Kankuro pushed his hand against Kiba's chest forcing him to lay flat again while he placed his lips to the man's beneath him. Kiba's hands moved up Kankuro's neck under his black hood before sliding into the thick brown locks. Kankuro's tongue moved across the crease of his lover's mouth. Kiba parted for Kankuro's take over without a second thought while one of his hands worked on further entangling itself into Kankuro's hair and the other removed the cat eared hood to toss it aside.

Kankuro continued to absentmindedly kiss Kiba until suddenly pulling back to sit up. "What'd you call me?"

"Koishii," Kiba stated. "What? It's what you are. It's what we are," he smiled innocently.

"Lovers?" Kankuro asked, his own grin coming back into existence as he started to lay back down over Kiba.

"Uh-huh," Kiba nodded.

"What happened to kareshi?"

"You're more than just my boyfriend," Kiba moved to Kankuro's ear. "So much more," he whispered.

Kankuro placed his lips to Kiba's neck. "Kiba," he addressed between the cascades of kisses leading up the brunet's jugular. "We shouldn't be doing this," he stated before letting their lips collide together.

"Why not?" Kiba breathed out after their second long lived kiss ended.

"We have to leave soon," Kankuro sank to the front of Kiba's neck.

Kiba let his head roll back to give Kankuro better access. "Just once," he begged.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kankuro questioned while sliding his hands under Kiba's mesh top.

"Bedroom…" Kiba panted, his hips starting to rock against Kankuro's thigh.

"So you wanna have sex in the middle of the living room?" Kankuro asked smugly, looking down at Kiba smirking.

"It's not like we never have," Kiba answered burring his face into Kankuro's neck; letting his scent over take him. He ran his tongue from the base of Kankuro's neck to his jaw, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva that made the puppet master cringe.

"Why do you do that?" Kankuro asked, still flinching.

"Because you taste good when you're hot," Kiba answered. "You smell good too," he added.

Kankuro moved to settle between Kiba's legs. "Yeah?" he questioned sliding his hands around Kiba's sides to run down the small of his back. He smiled, feeling him arch up from the touch and from the moan of encouragement. Kankuro continued moving his hands lower until they had dipped under Kiba's waist line, into his pants, to take hold of his uke's ass.

Kiba gasped and bucked his hips up against Kankuro's, their groins grinding into one another, causing delicious friction to crash over them; their air ways feeling constricted and making their breaths come out in short uneven pants. "Un… Kankuro…" Kiba's outstretched hand clawed at the hard wood floor as his whole body gyrated pleadingly against Kankuro's.

Kankuro's hands moved from their blissful resting place and made work of undoing Kiba's pants while their owner moved down to take one of his lover's nipples into his mouth. Kiba groaned and clawed harder at the floor while his other hand, that was still in Kankuro's hair, moved back down his neck to grip his shoulder. When Kankuro's hands finished their task of freeing Kiba he moved back up to hover over the younger nin. Kiba's hand moved down Kankuro's back to start lifting up his black shirt before sliding back down the now bare flesh. His hand slid lower and lower until reaching the shinobi's back pocket to find something peculiar. "Kankuro, what's this?" he asked while retrieving the envelope.

"Are you serious, Kiba? That's my di-"

"No, this," Kiba maneuvered the paper around to Kankuro's face.

"Oh, it's a letter Gaara wanted me to give Rock Lee."

"Bushy Brows?"

"Yeah."

"Can I read it?"

"I don't think so," Kankuro answered.

"Kay!" Kiba tossed the letter somewhere over his head before reengaging in their pervious activities.


	6. Camping

I don't own.

M rating, KankuroxKiba… again.

* * *

Kankuro stopped moving noticing the sun setting beyond the trees. He dropped down from the tree he was currently standing in to the forest floor. He started making work of gathering rocks to form a circle for a fire. Kiba practically fell from the trees to collapse on the hard ground. "I told you we shouldn't of fooled around before leaving," Kankuro stated.

"Tch. Just pitch the tent and let me go to bed," Kiba complained.

"Me? You do it. You're the one that's gonna be sleeping in it," Kankuro retorted.

"You're gonna make me sleep in the tent alone?" Kiba asked as if he'd done something wrong he was unaware of.

"Yeah, that way we'll actually sleep," Kankuro stated.

"But I sleep better with you next to me," Kiba admitted, suddenly not tired anymore he got up to unpack the tent.

"But in a one man tent…" Kankuro trailed off hoping Kiba could guess the rest.

"Come on, Kankuro-koi," Kiba abandoned the shelter making to sit down close to Kankuro next to the recently built small fire. "Remember last time…" he nudged him playfully. "Just the two of us… pressed close… trying to stay warm…"

"Remember the next day?" Kankuro asked. "We were too tired to travel and wound up a day late."

"But it was fun wasn't it?"

"It's always fun with you, Kiba," Kankuro smirked.

Kiba moved forward to meet Kankuro half way with a gentle and innocent kiss that was quickly changing. Kankuro pulled away and stood to pick up where Kiba left off in setting up the tent while Kiba sat and watched him work. When the tent was up he threw one of the sleeping bags inside. "You're still not gonna sleep with me?" Kiba whined.

"Kiba, I already sleep with you," Kankuro grinned.

"In tents you don't," Kiba crossed his arms pouting.

"Hey, I would if this wasn't a mission, but it is," Kankuro reasoned.

* * *

A smiling Kiba fell against the soft blue sleeping bag with Kankuro above him. The two bodies became a mess of tangled legs and exploring hands. Clothes were being shed as quickly as fingers could undo them. Mouths were pressed together, teeth clicking and tongues dancing in helpless need. Moans and gasps from one throat were lost in the other until lungs were begging for a break. Their hot breathless pants hit each other's already warm skin. Hands were no longer exploring thoughtlessly; now they had a purpose to their touch; a mission of their own to accomplish.

Kiba's body arched as a moan fell from his lips with Kankuro's first two fingers pushing inside him. This was longer necessary because the couple had been together for about three years but Kankuro still enjoyed Kiba's reaction every time. The digits moved deeper; Kiba's moans louder. Kankuro's fingers kept a slow rhythm. Pumping in and out of the body withering below him until pleas for more were escaping parted lips.

Kankuro's fingers were withdrawn and he shifted to his knees, sliding under Kiba's raised ones. He lifted his lover's hips and pushed his forward roughly, forcing his way into the other body. Kiba moaned and bucked his hips, allowing Kankuro to move deeper.

Instantly, their hips fell into a fast rhythm. As selfish need grew stronger their beat grew faster. Letting cries of ecstasy and screams of each other's names fill the air until their dance ended with both men falling, exhausted, against the sleeping bag.

Kankuro nuzzled his face into the crook of Kiba's neck. Both letting sleep calm their, breathing and laying rest to any thoughts that could ruin this moment. He smiled sitting up on one elbow to look down into the eyes of his lover. He sighed contently before placing a small kiss to the other's lips. Pulling back he pressed their foreheads together. "Aishíteru," he whispered.

Kiba's eyes went wide as he scrambled to get out from the man on top of him. "W-What?!" He stuttered, losing his voice.

"Kiba," Kankuro reached out and grasped his arm, forcing him into a one sided embrace. "I love you."

Kiba's eyes remained as ones of shock as he slowly digested the words and their meanings. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders tightly. "I love you too," he clenched his eyes shut and buried his face into the puppet master's shoulder. "So much…"

Kankuro squeezed the body tighter to his, "I never want to lose you."

"Then never let go of me," Kiba demanded and placed his lips to any part of flesh he could reach.


	7. Remi

I don't own.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba screeched throwing his arms around his blond haired friend.

"Kiba!" Naruto returned the gesture in a friendly hug.

"It feels like it's been months!" Kiba shouted happily.

Kankuro huffed, "it has…"

"Oh," Kiba pondered a second.

Kankuro shook his head, "I'm going to see the Hokage."

"Okay," Kiba waved. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Shino and Hinata!" He yelled excitedly before running off with his white furry companion.

"Try to remember where Temari and Shika live this time!" Kankuro called after him.

Naruto turned to look to him, "can't he just sniff 'em out if he gets lost?"

"You'd think that," Kankuro started walking toward the Hokage tower.

Naruto followed with an alterative motive. "So, Kiba must like the desert a lot to keep going back there."

"Not really," Kankuro sighed, "he hates it."

"Then why does he have another apartment there?"

"We're allied nations. He's likely to have missions in Suna, so why waste money on hotels when you can get an apartment in a nin housing complex?"

"True…" Naruto nodded. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Kankuro froze mid stride before rounding to face the Uzumaki, "what?!"

Naruto pointed at Kankuro's face of shock, fear and rage all rolled into one laughing. "I was only kidding!" Kankuro sighed in relief and kept walking again.

* * *

He made it to his sister's and her now official husband's apartment in no time after his short visit with the Hokage.

"Uncle Kankuro!" his little niece jumped up from her kneeling potion in front of a small table cluttered with coloring books before running at the man in the doorway.

"Remi!" Kankuro dropped his bag and knelt down to lift up the small child. "How's my favorite niece?"

"She's you're only niece," Temari stated emerging from the kitchen.

"That's not true," Kankuro corrected, "Hana's gotta brat now too."

"Where is Kiba?" Temari asked.

"Saying 'hi' to his friends, like always," Kankuro answered. "So, Remi, did you have fun at your mom and dad's wedding?"

"I was the flower girl," she smiled proudly.

"Were you really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm sorry I missed it," Kankuro placed the girl back down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she went back to her coloring station.

Temari turned to go back into the kitchen, Kankuro kicked off his shoes and followed his sister. "Congrats on the wedding," he smiled, "although if it were me I would've done it before the kid…"

"You're just lucky you don't have to worry about unplanned pregnancy."

"Yup, I'm blessed."

"You like him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I never got it. You two are so different."

"It's easy," he shrugged, "the sex is amazing."

Temari looked over his shoulder to make sure her child was still coloring in the other room. "You have to be careful what you say around her," Temari warned. "She's at the stage where she keeps asking questions."

"You're afraid she'll be asking where babies come from next, are you?"

Temari nodded.

"Yup, sucks to have kids."

"I found it!" Kiba's voice called from the door.

"Uncle Kiba!" Remi gave him the same greeting.

The siblings left the kitchen, leaving their conversation to rest.

"So what's for dinner?" Kiba asked looking to Temari.

"I'm making it now," she responded.

"I wanted to help," Remi stated, "but Mommy says I'm too little. So she gave me some coloring books and paper and a whole box of crayons!"

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, come on, Uncle Kiba, wanna color with me?" She had a grip on the nin's hand, heading for the small table without waiting for his answer.

"Sure!" Kiba followed, even though he wouldn't of had a choice.

Temari went back into the kitchen to check on the food while Kankuro took a seat on the couch.

"Uncle Kiba," Remi addressed.

"Hm?"

"Where's Akamaru?"

"He's outside," Kiba answered.

"Oh, ok. I like Akamaru."

"Me too," the Inuzuka stated.

"Why does he have to stay outside?" she pressed.

"Because he's too big for the apartment."

"Was he always that big?"

"No, he used to be able to sit on his head," Kankuro stated.

"Really?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"I'm home!" Shikamaru's voice came into the apartment.

"Did you get the groceries?" Temari popped her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah…" he kicked off his shoes and walked further into his home.

"Thank you," Temari came running out to grab the brown paper bag before retreating back to making dinner with her new ingredients.

"What are you coloring now, Remi?" Shikamaru looked over his daughter's head.

"Look, Daddy, it's us!" she smiled handing the paper to her father.

Shikamaru smiled at the picture. "Who's this?"

"That's Mommy," Remi answered as if it were obvious. "And that's you!"

"Oh, who's this?"

"Daddy," the girl scolded, "that's me!"

"Oh, I see now," Shikamaru sat on the floor beside her. "Is this Uncle Kankuro?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "And that's Uncle Kiba with Akamaru."

"That must mean this is Uncle Gaara?"

"Yup," Remi smiled proudly at her crayon drawing of glorified stick figures.

"Go show your mommy and maybe she'll put it on the fridge," Shikamaru smiled pointing for the kitchen.

"Okay!" She sprung to her feet and ran for the other room.

Kiba got up from the floor and took his place next laying across Kankuro's lap. "Know what Remi told me last time we were here?" he asked smiling.

"What?" Kankuro asked half heartedly.

"She thinks your make up's pretty."

Kankuro glared.

"So, Shika, what's it like being married and having a kid?" Kiba turned his attention to the other man.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's the same as having a girlfriend and a kid… troublesome."

"Lucky us, huh, Kiba?" Kankuro joked.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Kiba laughed leaning forward to meet Kankuro in a kiss.

Shikamaru looked nervously to the doorway. "Guys, Remi doesn't know…"

"Know what?" Kiba asked smiling.

"About you two."

"But she calls us both 'uncle'," Kiba pointed out.

"She just hasn't made the connection yet."

"Well, that'll be a fun conversation," Kiba remarked sarcastically.

"Uncle Kiba, why are you sitting on Uncle Kankuro?" The brown haired little girl asked upon her reentry into the living room.

"He makes a better seat than the couch," Kiba stated simply.

"You're funny, Uncle Kiba," she stated sitting back down next to her father.

"What are you going to color now, Remi?" Kankuro questioned

"I don't know yet," she stared intently at the blank paper. Suddenly she looked up, "Uncle Kankuro?"

"Yes, Remi?"

"Who's Hana?"

"She's my sister," Kiba answered sadly.

"Oh…" Remi looked back down to the paper. "Is she nice?"

Kiba smiled but it passed quickly, "she used to be."

"Uncle Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Are we related?"

He shook his head, "no."

Kankuro moved Kiba off his lap to sink onto the floor to talk eye level to the little girl. "He's even better, know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because he wants to be part of our family," he smiled. "He chose to be with us, he wasn't forced to by blood. That makes him special."

"But what happened to you're real family, Uncle Kiba?" She looked back up at him.

Kiba shook his head, "I can't…"

"It's okay, Kiba," Kankuro caught the girl's attention again. "They didn't want him anymore."

"Why? Did he do something bad?"

"No, Remi," Shikamaru jumped in.

"Then why didn't they want you, Uncle Kiba?"

Temari, who had overheard their conversation, stepped in to stop it, "dinner's ready!"


	8. Bruises

I don't own.

Warning: the following includes violent hate sex.

"_Thoughts"_

Enjoy!

* * *

"Please, Kankuro," Kiba begged leaning against the bathroom countertop.

As if never ending their embrace Kankuro hovered over him with his hands on either side of his waist. "Kiba, this happens every time," his voice was heavy with the seriousness of the situation.

Kiba hugged him tighter feeling tears stinging his eyes. He clenched them shut trying to fight the embeddable. "I just want to-" he was cut off by the feeling of the lump in his throat rising. His body began shaking from his self restraint and he did all he could to silence a miserable sob surfacing; leaving behind the bitter taste of misery and signaling the losing of his battle; allowing tears to freely stream down his features.

Kankuro took Kiba's face in his hands, sliding his fingers into the thick brown hair of his lover. "It's okay, Kiba," he whispered, trying even though he knew his words were spoken in vain.

Kiba shook his head, "no, I want to forget." He opened his watery eyes to look into Kankuro's, "make me forget."

Kankuro nodded solemnly and leaned forward, touching his lips to Kiba's in a ghost of a kiss. He hated this about Konoha. Everything here leads back to Kiba's family. How they had treated him; rejected him. He had been there the night he was thrown out of the Inuzuka household. Kankuro had held him late into the morning until the first tears of abandonment stopped. He had made so many promises that night and even now, two years later, he would be willing to do anything to make Kiba happy again.

With all the love in his heart he forced himself to kiss Kiba the way he wanted to be. He roughly pushed Kiba's body further into the counter pulling a gasp from him and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kankuro hated treating Kiba like this but if he didn't give Kiba a reason to take anger out on him, he'd take it out on himself. Kiba retaliated, shoving Kankuro against the wall, taking control of the kiss. Kankuro's hands sank from holding Kiba's face to his hips before rolling their bodies against the wall. He let go of his lover's hips to take hold of the hands tearing at the front of his shirt animalisticly not even realizing they were also getting flesh. He violently grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Kiba growled and thrust his hips against Kankuro's. The puppet master groaned as a result and sank to claim Kiba's neck as his with cruel unkind bites. His head falling back, Kiba let out squeaks as his breath got caught in his throat and moans as Kankuro's hips harshly rocked against his. Kankuro took Kiba's wrists in one hand so the other could quickly rid them of clothing below the waist.

Kiba lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kankuro. The sand shinobi snaked his free arm around Kiba's waist while pushing himself forward. Kiba moaned loudly wrapping his legs tighter around Kankuro forcing him deeper. Kankuro grunted with every hard thrust into Kiba's deliberately clenching muscles. His strong grip on Kiba's wrists got tighter with each step closer to release.

Kiba's wordless sounds were deafening and being shouted with every reentry. Kankuro groaned feeling his body taking off with out him, going to a higher speed without rhythm or care. His hands twisted tighter, he buried himself all the way to the hilt, a whispered sigh of Kiba's name fell from his lips as he reached the ultimate head spinning bliss.

Kiba moaned feeling the same sensations overwhelming him. His hips bucked upward repeatedly, his stomach convulsing, and whimpers and gasps filling the room until the warm liquid left his body, falling to their still clothed chests. Kankuro pulled out and released Kiba's wrists. He sank down to the floor to lean against the bathtub. Kiba joined him leaning his head against his shoulder. Kankuro absentmindedly ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. "I love you."

Kiba nodded, "I know."

There were moments of shared comfortable silence. Kankuro knew Kiba loved him even if he didn't say it. He leaned further against the cool tub. Then felt the sting of his chest and looked down at the red scratches Kiba had caused. He ran his fingers over them smearing the blood on his hand before holding it out to Kiba. "Hey, you hurt me first," the dog-nin retorted lifting the back of his shirt to reveal the purple line being pushed against the counter caused.

"Want me kiss it and make it feel better?" Kankuro asked.

"Maybe later," Kiba stated. "I don't feel so… great right now."

Kankuro nodded sadly. "Hey, Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"Do you regret it?"

Kiba sat up to face him, "I've done stuff I'm not so proud of, Kankuro, but never have I regretted loving you."

"Nor I you," Kankuro stated. "I just wish it had turned out differently."

Kiba nodded in agreement before laying back down, "thank you."

Kankuro shook his head. "I'd rather do this than what happened when we didn't."

"Yeah… Hey, when do you think Temari will find out about us and her bathroom?"

"Well, she hasn't caught on yet," Kankuro stated.

Kiba laughed.

"We should walk out there like we are now."

Kiba chuckled and stood up picking his pants up off the floor and sliding them on. He threw Kankuro's at him before doing up the zip and button. Kankuro wiggled into his pants still sitting on the floor making Kiba laugh harder. "You look like a fish," he stated.

Kankuro stuck his tongue out at him as he stood up using the side of the tub. The stood there a few seconds looking at each other then burst into laughter. Kankuro's face paint was smudged, his shirt was ripped with four slashes showing the still bleeding scratches, their hair was a mess, faces pale, and white residue on their shirts. "Temari's gonna flip," Kankuro smiled opening the door and calmly stepping out into the hallway with Kiba behind him.

They walked into the kitchen unnoticed. Temari had her back turned to them placing a plate containing a small slice of chocolate cake in front of her daughter. "Here, you go Remi," she smiled. "Shika, do you want any?"

Shikamaru was reading something official looking, "no thanks."

"I'll take some," Kiba announced drawing attention to him and Kankuro.

Temari's eyes went wide, Shikamaru merely shook his head and went back to his paper, then all eyes went to Remi. She continued eating humming to herself and kicking her legs under the table. Temari sighed with relief and started to usher her younger brother and his 'room mate' into the living room to have a chat but they pushed past her and took seats at the table.

"What happened to your tummy, Uncle Kankuro?" The little girl looked from her cake.

"Uncle Kiba hurt me," he stated.

"Why would you do that, Uncle Kiba?" Her accusing eyes landed on the other man.

"Well, I was-" he suddenly stopped mid sentence looking down at his wrist trying to fathom the dark unfamiliar bruises. "Kankuro…" he held them out towards him.

"Holy shit!" Kankuro took hold of Kiba's hands to look at the discoloration more closely. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had them that tight. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't thinking 'bout it," Kiba stated.

"Do they hurt? I'll get you some ice," Kankuro stood from the table to go for the freezer.

"They're a little sore but so is some other stuff," Kiba smiled.

Shikamaru choked on a laugh while Temari glared at them. "Bunch of immature idiots…" she mumbled to herself.

Kankuro sat back down handing Kiba an ice pack, "here."

"Mommy kisses my boo-boos to make them feel better," Remi stated.

Kankuro smirked, "I'll try that."

Shikamaru looked up from the mission sketches, _"this will be interesting. Temari's gonna beat the hell out of you…" _

Kankuro took Kiba's hand in his again and gently placed his lips to the purple skin, his eyes never leaving Kiba's, "better?" Kiba shook his head and Kankuro tried again with the spot next to it for a significantly longer time. He pulled away and Kiba's hand moved to run his thumb through the smudges of Kankuro's face paint.

"Guys…" Temari tried but went ignored.

"I love you," Kiba whispered although he was heard clearly by all.

Kankuro nodded and leaned forward to place a small, undeniably loving kiss to Kiba's lips.

"Guys!" Temari screamed catching their attention and reminding them there was still an unknowing child in the room.

All eyes landed on Remi. They could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Uncle Kankuro?"

"Yes, Remi?" the puppet master assured her she had his attention.

"Are you and Uncle Kiba married?" she asked innocently.

Temari smacked her forehead.

"Kinda," Kiba answered taking Kankuro's hand in his and resting them on top of the table.

Remi seemed to be thinking again before diving in with, "where's your baby?"

Shikamaru's and Temari's eyes shot wide and their jaws dropped while Kiba practically laughed so hard he fell off his chair, Kankuro just buried his face in his hand.

"What?" Remi questioned, "Mommy said married people are supposed to have babies."

Temari furrowed his eyebrows, "when did I say that?"

"I heard you talking to Daddy before the wedding when he said it was pointless," she stated.

"Remi, you shouldn't be listening to your daddy's and my conversations," Temari scolded.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because they are private."

"I don't care," she crossed her arms over her chest. Then she looked to her uncles. "I want someone to play with, where's my cousin?" she demanded.

Kankuro choked on a laugh this time. Kiba snickered behind his hand while Kankuro gathered composure again. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Remi."

Temari's features turned scary, "oh, no. You're not going to be the one to give this talk."

"Come on, Tem," Kankuro soothed. "Who better?"

"Her mother!"

"Really, look how that turned out for me," he waved a finger between him and Kiba while holding up their clasped hands.

Temari sighed sinking into a chair. "It'll be a group discussion," she stated. Kankuro shrugged, Kiba smiled and Shikamaru lost all interest in his work. "Okay, Remi, people should be married before they have a baby but sometimes it doesn't work that way."

"Like you and Daddy," the girl smiled.

Temari nodded, "we did things out of order."

"Yeah, honeymoon first," Kankuro mumbled causing Kiba to giggle.

Temari ignored them. "And only a Mommy and a Daddy can have a baby."

"But don't you want a baby?" again the girl looked to her uncles.

Kiba and Kankuro exchanged serious glances. "Oh course we do, Remi," Kankuro spoke truthfully. "Kiba loves kids, hell, I don't even mind them, but it's not an option for us."

Kiba squeezed Kankuro's hand tighter, "see, Remi, not everyone is meant to have a baby of their own. It's the way things are."

"What about adaptation," she asked, meaning adoption.

Kankuro chuckled but shook his head, "we can't do that either. The agency needs to run background checks on all family and needs consent to do so…" he looked at Kiba briefly.

"My family didn't even know…" Kiba trailed off, looking at the table.

Kankuro gave a reassuring squeeze to the hand in his. "See, Remi, this isn't normal, a boy loving a boy, some people think it's not right. Most people think it's not right," he corrected himself. "Kiba's family happen to be those kind of people. So when we told them we wanted a baby and needed their help they said no and cut Kiba from the family."

The room went heavy with silence all falling speechless from Kankuro's words. Even Temari and Shikamaru had never known the true advents of that night but thought it was not their place to ask. No one except the Inuzukas and Kankuro really know everything. All the hateful words, violent threats, thrown punches, tears, pain, loss, everything that was said and done within those hours were covered by a binding secret. The clan afraid of loosing worth and Kankuro, his status of Suna, they all stayed quiet, ignoring the other's existence, unknowingly catching Kiba in the crosshairs.


	9. Nerves

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara paced back and forth in his Kazekage office. It had been four days. Lee should be getting his letter tomorrow and never had Gaara felt so nervous. He was deep in thought with his hand on his chin, staring at his feet as the crossed the floor. What if he says no? What if he says yes?! So many unanswered questions were swarming his mind. What if his brother lost the letter? What if he opened it?

Gaara sighed and walked to his seat behind the large desk. All of this needless worry was pointless. He just had to wait two days and then he'd know Lee's answer was no but four if it were yes.

* * *

Sorry this one is uber short but I needed to get back to the real story not the story inside the story.


	10. Mission Accomplished

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Shika," Kankuro addressed stepping into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hm?" Was the Nara's response.

"You know where I can find a guy named Rock Lee?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Oh, Gaara gave me this letter to give him," Kankuro stated.

"Fushigi…" Temari muttered to herself. Shikamaru was about to speak when his wife cut him off. "Remi and I are going to the park today, maybe you can look there," Temari joked.

"Why'd he be at the park?" Kankuro, with one eyebrow raised, turned to his sister.

"He's always preaching about youth, maybe he thinks he's five," she smiled, her attention still on the eggs on the stove.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and turned to a plate of food just as his counterpart walked through the kitchen archway with a yawn. "Ohayou," Kankuro greeted cheerfully swooping down to place a kiss to his lover's cheek whilst passing a plate of breakfast to him.

"Thanks," Kiba smiled and took a seat to eat.

"I wish I got that every morning," Temari remarked underhandedly to Shikamaru.

"And I wish I got laid every night," Shikamaru retorted under his breath but unfortunately it was heard by all.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. "We don't do it every…" he trailed off thinking.

As if reading his mind Kankuro turned to him, "no we don't."

"Yuh-huh," Kiba protested.

"No, what about two days ago we didn't have sex then," Kankuro pointed out.

"Yes we did, in the middle of the day," Kiba stated.

"Oh yeah…" he smiled in memory. "Wait, that wasn't sex."

"Okay so what's sex in your book? Just an orgasm or penetration?" Kiba questioned.

Kankuro seemed to be thinking about it but was cut off before he could speak. "Stop, stop, stop!" Temari shouted waving her arms in protest. "I'm going to go wake my daughter for breakfast. Will you _please_ either end this conversation or leave?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro downed his glass of orange juice and stood from the table. "Let's go find this Lee guy."

"Kay," Kiba said through a mouth full of pancakes while attempting to stuff more in.

"Shika, will you watch the stove for me?" the blond asked her husband.

"Sure," Shikamaru said halfheartedly.

Temari walked away and down the hallway; Shikamaru stayed in his seat. "You're not gonna watch the food are you?" Kankuro said more of a statement.

"We have a fire alarm," Shikamaru waved off.

Kankuro gave a half a laugh and started out the kitchen with Kiba trailing behind. When the older male got to the door with his hand on the knob he stopped and turned to the brunet following. He leaned in close with a smile plastered face to connect to the matching pair of smirking lips. "I love you," he stated.

Kiba nodded and repeated the words he's said so many times before the two continued on their journey into the unknowing world as 'just friends'.

While stepping out onto the curb Akamaru barked at his friend. "Hey, boy," Kiba greeted. "You know where we can find Lee?"

Akamaru let out some barks and Kiba thought them over. Kankuro stood with his arms over his chest watching, seemingly irritated. "Hey, that'd work," Kiba said excitedly.

"Why are you so psyched? Lee's the one getting the letter," Kankuro pointed out.

"Yeah but he might tell us what's in it," Kiba smiled.

"Alright, so what's your genius plan?"

"It's not a plan. We just go over to the Hyuga compound and ask Neji if he knows where Lee is."

"Ah," Kankuro protested. "Why don't you sniff him out? It'd do you some good. You haven't stepped foot on training grounds for three weeks."

"Fine," Kiba whined. He shut his eyes and tried to remember the last time he saw Lee, what he smelt like. Once he found the specific scent he took in a deep breath through his nose focusing his chakra to it. He sorted the similar ones until finding the strongest of them all before releasing the breath. "Found it," he smiled. "He's at the training grounds."

"Figures, sounds like him."

"What, no congratulations?" Kiba asked. "You know I haven't seen the guy for months and he's not really at the top of my list of friends."

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro sighed. "Let's just go."

Akamaru barked again. "See, at least someone appreciates me," Kiba remarked.

"Hey, I appreciate you," Kankuro smirked. "I'll show you how much latter," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kiba smiled, "Okay, let's go!" He turned and started for the training grounds.

Kankuro looked to the white dog, "do I know how to motivate or what?" He whistled walking out to follow Kiba.

Akamaru whined shaking his head and trekking out after them. His master was shameless.

Upon coming to the training grounds they found who they were looking for. He was the only one there repeatedly striking a post. "Rock Lee?" Kankuro asked for his attention while retrieving the envelope his brother had given him. It was wrinkled and folded with one corner of the seal ripped where Kiba had tried to open it after stealing it from a sleeping Kankuro.

Lee nodded, halting his attacks on the defenseless post, "hai."

"I have orders from Kazekage-sama to deliver this to you," he stated officially handing him the letter.

"Thank you," Lee took the envelope and finished tearing the seal to remove the paper inside.

_Dear Lee,_

_I am inviting you to spend a week in Suna with me as a guest. There is a lot I wish to discuss with you and hopefully you feel the same. If your answer is yes I have granted you with another letter to give to your Hokage. If no then I would like a letter sent by bird stating so._

_Sincerely, _

_Gaara no Shukaku _

Kiba stood behind Lee looking over his shoulder. When he was done reading he went to stand back beside Kankuro.

"Thank you," Lee bowed his head.

Kankuro nodded and turned to walk away with Kiba and Akamaru following. Kankuro waited until they were out of earshot to ask Kiba what the letter was.

"A booty call," Kiba answered simply.

"It was not," Kankuro accused.

"Was to," Kiba argued.

Their conversation continued like that until reaching Temari and Shikamaru's apartment again.


	11. The Beginning of the End

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk staring at the wall subconsciously until there was a knock on his door. "Yes?" He called.

It opened as a response and there stood the visions of his thoughts in the flesh. He gave a small smile as the man bowed in respect, "hello, Kazekage-sama."

"Hello, Lee. You are just in time. Baki will be here soon to escort us to my home," Gaara stated standing and taking up his blue and white cap and placing it over his fiery hair.

Lee nodded, "what was it you wished to discuss with me Kazekage-sama?"

"Not now, Lee," Gaara waved off. "Latter would be better."

"Hai," Lee agreed to obey just as the door opened again.

Baki bowed to his Kazekage. "Are you ready to leave, Kazekage-sama," he questioned.

"Always," Gaara smiled further and motioned for the three of them to leave.

They entered the Gaara's home after their quiet walk and Gaara removed his hat again to place it beside the door. "Thank you, Baki."

"I will be back latter with your work, Gaara-sama," he stated.

"Please, don't hurry," Gaara responded before closing the door after him.

"Would you like some tea, Lee?" He asked his guest while moving for the kitchen.

Lee nodded and followed him.

Gaara made them tea and they sat on the stools at the counter to drink the warm beverage making little conversation until their cups were merely empty. "Lee, about what I wanted to talk to you about," Gaara started.

"Hai?" Lee questioned.

"I want to apologize-" he was cut off by his former sensi's reentrance into the home carrying a stack of papers. Gaara sighed and followed Baki into his home office where the papers were placed on the desk. "Thank you, Baki," Gaara said solemnly.

"Anything else I can get you Gaara-sama?" the man questioned.

"No, that is all," Gaara answered.

"Good night," he nodded exiting the living quarters once again.

Gaara walked back to his guest, "I'm sorry, Lee, but there is work I must do, you're free to wonder if you wish."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Lee signaled his satisfaction and Gaara made way back to his study and what felt like several hours passed before he emerged again.

Gaara saw Lee sitting on the couch reading one of his books. He walked around the back of the furniture to sit beside him. Lee closed the book and settled his hands over it. "I see you've found my collection," Gaara smiled.

"Hai," Lee's head bobbed.

"I used to read to keep me awake during the night," the redhead stated. "I never realized how wonderful sleep was until Shukaku was forced out. I never knew I was tired until my eyes closed, and how amazing dreams are. I dream a lot now… about you, Lee."

Lee didn't respond.

"It's getting late," Gaara stated. "Would you accompany me to my room?" Gaara stood from the couch and Lee did the same, setting the book on the small table beside it.

Gaara took that as a yes and started down the hall to his room with Lee following behind him. The redhead walked into his room and turned to the gourd against the wall. Lee entered and kept walking to face the wall with his back to Gaara, listening to the sound of Gaara's sand armor sliding back into its gourd sitting against the wall. "Lee?" The redhead's voice caught his attention and he turned to see Gaara standing fairly close to him.

"Kazekage-sama," Lee bowed his head.

"No need to be formal," Gaara smiled.

"Hai," Lee nodded as if he had just received an order.

Gaara leaned forward closing what little distance was between them and bringing their lips together. Lee did not respond to the kiss and remained still with his hands clasped together behind his back. When Gaara pulled away and stood back on his feet Lee spoke as if nothing had happened. "Would you like me turn as you disrobe, Gaara-sama?"

"No, Lee, I want you to undress me," Gaara answered before moving up to take Lee's lips again while his hand slid down the clothed chest in front of him. Gaara's tongue worked its way into Lee's passive mouth only to find the other man still unresponsive. Gaara pulled away in defeat again. "Lee," he addressed, "do not be afraid to touch me."

Again the dark haired man nodded as if he had received another order before Gaara's lips were placed back to his. Gaara fell back to his heels forcing Lee to stumble forward and wrap his arms around the smaller body to keep them from falling. But still Lee's touch was not intimate or loving.

Gaara pulled away again and Lee's hands propped to his sides. "Do you not want this, Lee?" The red head questioned with all seriousness.

Lee nodded. "I want there to be strong ties between the Sand and Leaf villages and it would seem insulting for me to turn down an invitation from the Kazekage."

"A personal invitation, Lee," Gaara corrected, "one that has nothing to do with my position as Kazekage or the ties with our villages. You were free to turn down my request at your wish."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama," Lee bowed his head again.

"Lee, will you do me a favor?" Gaara's voice caused Lee to straighten again.

"Hai," Lee answered.

"Just for tonight," Gaara moved forward to rest his cheek against Lee's shoulder, "pretend that you do want me." Again Gaara attached himself to Lee while backing for the bed. When the back of his knees collided with the mattress he fell to sit on the edge while Lee remained standing.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama, I cannot," he stated before walking back out of the room.

Gaara listened to him walk down the hallway to the guest room. He stood and undressed before climbing back into his bed under the covers. He closed his eyes but still couldn't sleep with the weight on his chest.


	12. Forgiveness

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara walked out of his room wearing noting but his morning usual of sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen to find Lee sitting at the counter eating breakfast already. "Ohayou," he greeted before moving to make his own breakfast. "I apologize for last night," Gaara stated sitting beside him.

"No, I am sorry for leaving you like that," Lee stated. "I should have explained, Gaara."

"There's no need for explanations," Gaara paused, had Lee referred to him by his simple name? No sama or Kazekage or sign of power and respect? But what was different? "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Do you no longer respect me?" he questioned sadly.

Lee froze staring at the bowl in front of him he spoke, "I never had respect for you. You were ruthless. A murderer. You tried to destroy me, smash my dreams of becoming a shinobi. I hated you, Gaara, so much so that I still cannot see that you've changed."

Gaara felt the heartache tearing at him. It was a feeling he knew all too well. "That wasn't me…" he paused. He was making excuses. He couldn't do that anymore. "I'm sorry. That was me. Me, who carried out the will of another. There was a voice telling me what to do but I accepted it and did it. It was my fault and I am truly sorry. Worth every inch of me am I sorry. I know I cannot be forgiven but saying it takes weights off my shoulders." He stood from the stool and placed his uneaten food in the trash. "If you'll excuse me I have to go dress." With his final parting words he started for the kitchen archway.

"Gaara-sama," Lee's voice made him freeze but still he remained with his back to him. "I forgive you."

Relief passed over the redhead. It was like sunlight chasing away rain clouds and it made him smile ever so lightly. "Thank you, Lee."


	13. Children

I don't own.

Enjoy!

"Akamaru!" The little girl screamed running forward and throwing her arms around the white furred leg.

The large dog's tail wagged as it attempted to give the girl a slobbering kiss.

"Ew!" Remi whipped her face of the saliva.

Kiba laughed, "good boy."

Kankuro smiled and lifted his niece up to lay across Akamaru's back.

Remi squealed with delight and buried her face into the soft fur.

Temari smiled down at the scene from the apartment window. She turned and walked to her husband sitting on the couch with his chin resting on the palms of his hands. "Shika," she called him from his thoughts.

Shikamaru sighed and moved his eyes to look at her but gave no further indication of his attention.

"Do you want another baby?"

He shrugged, "what's the test say?"

"I don't know yet," she stated. "But do you?"

"Depends on what the test says," he looked back at the wall.

"But Choji's wife is pregnant and so is Ino, if we want to keep tradition alive…"

"Tem, fate will say if Shika, Ino, Cho, survives," he stated.

Temari sat beside him, "but I want another baby, Shika."

He sighed again, "wasn't one enough trouble?"

She smiled, "I want a boy."

His eyes shot open as he sat up straight while turning to look at her, "what?"

"I want a boy, Shika," she repeated.

"And what if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Then we'll try for a boy," she answered.

"And if that's a girl?"

"We try again."

He sighed again and settled to his previous slump, "then we'll have a house of six girls and one boy by the time we get one."

"But you do want one, don't you?"

"What's the test say?" He asked again.

Temari got up and walked to the bathroom. There were a few seconds of silent pause before her squeal was heard. Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time, "what a drag…"


	14. Good Night Gaara

I don't own.

Finally the moment you've all been waiting for… Lee/Gaara slash!! I'm excited. It's really good. Hope it meets your expectations.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara walked into his home to find Lee sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Gaara smiled at the idea that perhaps meditation would be an aide to his troubled thoughts.

He walked to sit beside Lee and fold his legs in a mirrored action before placing his hands to his knees. Gaara was inches away from deep thought when Lee called him back, "why did you ask me here, Gaara-sama?"

"Because I had to talk to you. There is something I need to tell you," Gaara stated.

"What is it?" Lee pressed further.

Gaara took in a deep breath, "after a long time of harboring hatred and jealously for you, Lee, because you had friends and people that cared for you, I realized that's not why I hated you at all. I hated you because… I loved you."

"Gaara-sama…" Lee turned to look at the younger who just stared back.

"It hurt, Lee," Gaara brought his hand to his chest to hold the clothing above his heart. "It hurt to let the thought in. I had been numb with hatred for so long that I wasn't ready for love. But I want to try." Gaara's eyes fell.

Lee's hand outstretched for the one gripping Gaara's chest as he himself leaned closer. "And I want you to succeed," he said before cautiously closing the gap and bringing his lips to Gaara's.

His skin was warm as it curled around Gaara's clasped hand pulled it down while his soft lips pressed further to the redhead's. Gaara tilted his head up with a shy smile as Lee pulled back. "Could I accompany you to your room, Gaara-sama?" Lee asked, his face still only inches from Gaara's.

"I was afraid I'd never hear you ask that, Lee," Gaara admitted with a full smile now.

Lee's other hand gently embraced the side of Gaara's face, the sand armor falling under the touch, as he moved down again to capture already parted lips giving his tongue easy entrance. Gaara's hand dropped Lee's to take his neck and deepen the kiss farther. His head fell to the side as a sound escaped his throat in vain for it never reached open air to be heard.

Lee's tongue worked into growing more forceful and sloppy. His hand vanished into soft red. A blanket of warm air seemed to wrap around them causing beads of sweat to begin to form.

They unwillingly broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Gaara stood and opened it before quickly saying, "not tonight, Baki," then closing it again and locking it without a pause.

He looked to Lee who was now walking to his side. He took Lee's hand in his again and started walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Gaara didn't close his bedroom door after he and Lee stepped in before beginning to quickly disrobe. Lee watched as he too stripped himself. Their eyes were locked to the opposite body while exposing their own. Then moving to lay side by side on the bed.

Arms wrapped around the offering body and mouths met in a hot rough kiss. Tongues battled in wet dark places and gaps for air allowed sounds to finally be heard. Lee rolled over top of Gaara. His hips rocked down and Gaara's body reacted gratefully. His back arched and knees raised to either side of Lee's body.

Their hips rocked again and hot, hard flesh met once more. Gaara's head fell back from the kiss as he moaned and squeezed Lee's shoulder's tighter. Lee placed a trail of small kisses from the tip of his new lover's chin to the base of his neck as his rhythm continued steadily. Gaara's toes began to curl from the constant onslaught of pleasure that made his mind a heavy haze.

Lee's trail moved around to the side of Gaara's neck. Then up to his ear, "will you let me have you, Gaara-sama?" His voice was thick and broken by pants but still managed to hold on to composure.

"Do you have to ask, Lee?" Gaara responded in a rush of words, obviously losing any hope to hold himself together.

Lee pulled away and moved to the side of Gaara, encouraging him to roll and face his back to him. Gaara let out a small moan as he felt fingers traveling down his spine and an uncomfortable groan as one pushed inside him. His already unstable breaths became shaky as the digit was pumped in and out, determined to sink deeper. Gaara began rocking his hips back against the intrusion, his head falling back against Lee.

Lee slid in a second finger. Gaara's mouth hung open further and hips stopped moving. Lee slowly moved his fingers in a gentle rhythm, calmly waiting for Gaara to welcome them.

When the redhead's breath became hurried once more Lee added a third. Gaara whimpered and rocked his body as if he hadn't registered the change. Lee placed his lips to the exposed skin of Gaara's shoulder while carefully withdrawing. He pushed himself forward allowing no space to be between them and ushering Gaara to lay on his stomach.

The noble Kazekage in the Land of Wind rolled willingly into the demeaning position. Lee's hips pinned Gaara's beneath him as he pushed slowly and cautiously into him. Gaara groaned, back arching away from Lee and hips pushing desperately upward meeting Lee's.

Lee moved slowly, carefully searching deeper and deeper for the right spot. Gaara's hips suddenly bucked upwards as he gaped and lifted himself onto his elbows. Lee smiled and moved to his ear, "does that feel good, Gaara-sama?"

"You… ask a lot… of stupid questions, Lee," Gaara panted.

Lee gave a kiss to the shell of the redhead's ear that made him shudder, "I'm sorry, Gaara-sama." He pulled his hips back despite Gaara's whines of protest and the raising of the ones below him. "Please let me please you," he whispered before thrusting down.

Gaara's head snapped back and his spine arched further as he cried for his seme. Lee repeated his movements at a slow and constant pace causing their body's to move with the fluid motion of his rolling hips. Lee attached himself to Gaara's shoulder sucking and biting as his movement became faster and harder.

Gaara moaned as Lee's arm wrapped around him and hand started sliding down his stomach. He was on a pleasure overload. Everything was too much. It felt too good. He was so close to the edge. Lee's hand pumping his length pushed him over. With a long scream, his back arched, eyes clenched and fingers holding tight to a pillow he came. It was almost like it hurt to feel so good. Lee whispered his uke's name as he joined him in bliss.

Their pants filled the room as they came down from the brain numbing high. Lee pulled out slowly and fell to Gaara's side. The redhead stared at him trying to catch everything that just happened and lock it into memories. He moved closer, an arm slung over Lee as he leaned up to meet his lips again.

The kiss was a mess. Sloppy and fast but neither cared. Their veins felt as though they were circulating led while their bodies cooled and minds went blank. Gaara's eyes became heavy as he laid his head to Lee's shoulder. And soon he was asleep.

Lee's finger's ran through the soft red hair, "good night, Gaara."

* * *

Hope you liked.


	15. Good Morning Kiba

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba snuggled closer to the warm body. Kankuro's arms hugged Kiba tighter as he yawned and opened his eyes. Kiba traced small circles on Kankuro's bare chest. "Lee came home yesterday," he stated sadly. "We only have two weeks left before you go back to Suna."

"I know," Kankuro sighed. "Let's not think about it now."

Kiba nodded and changed the subject, "do you think Temari will have a boy?"

"For Shikamaru's sake let's hope they do," Kankuro smiled.

"Do you think we would of gotten a boy?"

"Kiba," Kankuro scolded.

"Sorry," Kiba hugged him closer.

Kankuro kissed the top of his head, "I think I want a girl."

Kiba smiled but didn't say anything.

"One like Remi."

"She'll be starting the academy soon," Kiba stated.

"Yeah, I think she said she wanted to be a medical-nin," Kankuro informed.

"Can never have enough of them."

"Oh, no… What happens if Ino becomes her sensi?"

"Well, let's hope she doesn't want to model herself after her teacher," Kiba sighed.

"Hey, want breakfast?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get up," Kiba yawned.

"Me neither," Kankuro smiled.

"But I think we should…"

"Alright…" Kankuro's eyes closed again.

Kiba yawned again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Just letting you know there's a time skip.


	16. Breakfast

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Temari sat at the table eating breakfast while Shikamaru sat across from her completing a crossword puzzle and doing the same. Remi was humming her usual melody while she too ate. "I wonder why Kankuro and Kiba aren't up yet," she stated.

"Can you think of no reason? Kankuro leaves in a week." Shikamaru responded.

Temari didn't answer that. "Are you sure Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Kiba love each other, Mommy?" Remi suddenly asked.

Temari looked at her questioningly, "why do you ask, Remi?"

"Because I hear them fight a lot," she stated.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her brother and his lover fighting. They ran around the apartment holding hands, kissing, slapping butts, making a spectacle of themselves one way or another but never fighting. "When?"

"At night."

Temari's eyes went wide and so did her husband's. They froze and looked at each other.


	17. The Nursery

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kankuro dropped his bag once he shut the door behind him. He sighed as he removed his shoes and stepped further into the empty apartment. He walked down the hallway and stopped at his old work room. He placed his hand on the door debating with himself about whether or not to go in.

His other hand grasped the brass knob and gave it a turn before gently pushing the wood aside. He was greeted with the smell of dust and yellow walls. He gave a small smile walking into the room.

It brought back memories to see this room again. The letter saying him and Kiba had gotten past the first round of adoption qualifications, Kiba jumped and couldn't sit still… painting the nursery, by the end winding up with a face of yellow paint on both of them from a fun fight…

Kankuro's hand ran along the smooth oak crib he had made himself. He looked down into it at the small stuffed toys laying without use. He reached for a small rabbit and sank back into a lonely rocking chair.

He looked into the black beaded eyes of the toy while running fingers over its face and ears before hugging it close to his stomach with one arm as his free hand came up to hold his own face when silent tears fell.


	18. Brothers

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara looked over at his brother sitting in the chair against the wall and staring out the window, "Kankuro?"

Kankuro lifted his head out of his thoughts, "yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Gaara questioned.

Kankuro nodded and gave a small smile, "just fine."

"Are you sure?" Gaara pressed.

"Yeah…" Kankuro sunk back into his slump.

"How are Temari and Shikamaru?" Gaara changed the subject looking back to his work.

"Temari's pregnant again," Kankuro announced.

Gaara looked up, "do they know the gender yet?"

"No, she just found out," Kankuro corrected.

"Oh, I see," Gaara's attention went back to the scroll. "And how is Remi?"

"She's almost four," Kankuro sighed. "She's growing up fast."

Gaara was one of the few who knew all about Kankuro's true views on children. He acted as though they were brats only to cover for the longing of his own. "Children often do," Gaara stated.

Kankuro continued to stare out the window as thoughts gathered in Gaara's mind and turned into a plan.


	19. Another Letter

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk filling out a paper under the light of the small lamp while the stack of paper work Baki had delivered went ignored on the floor. A smile graced his lips with pride for the parchment's intent.

'Alone' was in the eye of the beholder. And Kiba and Kankuro were alone.

* * *

Wow… four sentences. You all must hate me.


	20. Joy

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Kiba walked into the Suna apartment carrying a handful of mail. "I'm home!" He called.

"I'm in here!" Kankuro called from the last room of the hallway. A bark followed. "So is Akamaru!"

Kiba smiled, and threw the mail onto the table carelessly. He reached the fridge and opened it to retrieve an apple. "Is he any help?!"

"No!" Kankuro yelled.

Kiba smiled. Kankuro was trying to repair puppets and for some reason Akamaru liked to watch. Kiba considered that it might be that it's just because the puppet arms look like sticks but his furry friend never shared his motives.

He looked back at the mail and started sorting. "Hey, your magazine came!" He smiled.

"What?" Kankuro asked behind him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were there," Kiba kissed his love on the cheek in apology.

"Kiba, what the hell?" Kankuro asked holding the underwear catalog.

Kiba laughed, "don't you think they're hot?"

Kankuro leafed through it with an eyebrow raised, "not as much as you."

Kiba didn't respond. He was staring blankly at a paper he had retrieved from and envelope. "Kiba?" Kankuro read the first couple of lines his mouth falling open. "No way…"

Kiba suddenly screamed in joy and turned to throw his arms around Kankuro's neck. Kankuro laughed holding him tight and swinging them in circles. When they settled again Kiba pulled the letter to his face again reading allowed this time, "…we are pleased to inform you that upon the Kazekage's commands we have found you an eligible child. Please visit our office to fill out the required paper work and meet your new addition! Kankuro!" Kiba lunched himself at Kankuro again, their lips meeting in a crushing kiss.

Both were shaking and smiling uncontrollably with excitement.


	21. Family

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

~Two Years Later~

Kankuro stood in Temari's kitchen swaying the baby on his hips. "Aw! She's so cute!" His sister cheered. "Trade me!"

Kiba pulled the baby boy from Temari's outstretched hands before Kankuro replaced her child with his own, "hi, Suki."

"Hello, baby Shika," Kiba said to the small child in his arms.

"He does look like his dad," Kankuro looked from the chuunin sitting at the table to the baby.

The child stared back through half lidded eyes that made it seem as though he had just awoken from a nap and finished the look with a yawn. "Definitely a Nara," Kiba laughed.

"Now, you don't go having babies before getting married," Kankuro lectured the babe.

"And, Suki, don't fall in love with other girls," Temari spoke to her niece.

"Shika, fall in love with other boys," Kiba instructed.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Shikamaru stood and pulled his child from his uncles.

"Can I see my cousin?" Remi asked her mother.

"Sure, sit down," Temari told her daughter. "Here, watch her head… there."

"She's a lot lighter than my brother," the girl stated.

"That's because her mother was a crack whore," Kankuro said before getting an elbow to the rib. "It's a guess," he shrugged.

"She's adorable no matter," Temari smiled.

"We already showed her off to Kiba's friends," Kankuro stated. "What a way to come out of the closet, eh?"

Kiba laughed, "I thought Naruto's head was going to explode."

"That's because he thought we _had _the baby," Kankuro chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Shikamaru suddenly stopped talking, "Shika's getting ripe…"

Temari sighed and took her son, "are you a messy boy?" She spoke in baby talk taking him away.

"And it's time for Suki's nap," Kankuro smiled as he took his daughter from his niece, "thank you, Remi. Are you helping your mom a lot with the baby?"

She nodded, "uh-huh."

"That's good, because these things are a lot of work," he kissed the top of Suki's head.

Kiba yawned, "speaking of too much work and naps…"

"It does sound like a good idea doesn't it?" Kankuro agreed walking away from the kitchen with Kiba in toe.

"Do babies always make adults tired?" Remi asked her father.

Shikamaru nodded, "afraid so. Do you want lunch?"

The girl nodded and Shikamaru turned to the fridge but froze seeing an old picture with some new additions. He smiled at the stick figures his daughter had showed him what seems like forever ago. Now, a green figure was standing beside the drawn Gaara and a small pink one between a Kankuro and Kiba while the animated Remi held a blue one.

It was their family; strange and unconventional but more than loving and accepting.

~End~

* * *

Final Author's Notes: I liked writing this story every step of the way. The title doesn't seem to have any connection to the story but it does. 1- it starts in the middle and goes backwards for a few chapters, 2- Shikamaru and Temari had Remi before getting married, it usually goes the other way, 3- Kankuro and Kiba didn't come out to their friends until after adopting Suki, again the other way around, 4- Gaara didn't tell Lee his true feelings until after proposing-ahem- and unless you're meeting someone in a bar it should be the other way around.

So… good-bye kisses to all! Review please.


End file.
